<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mint by ML_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315719">Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox'>ML_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colour Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Kang Jaehee Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), Love, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second day of <a href="https://mysme-events.tumblr.com/post/626752672562872320/jihyun-week-2020">Jihyun Week</a>: Cafe | <s>Letters</s></p><p>Set after Another Story. Not compliant with<i> Judge or Forgive</i>. Combines some elements with Jaehee's Good Ending/After Ending.</p><p>Jihyun's return after two years shocked Lux so much that she questioned whether it even happened. When he visited her two days after the party she had the opportunity to assure herself that he was there to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colour Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaehee, do you need help?"</p><p>Lux poked her head in the doorway of the office. Jaehee sat at the desk, papers in both hands. There was a pen tucked between her fingers. At the question she looked up, blinking. Though the customers wouldn't notice, Lux picked up Jaehee's exhaustion. Her poor friend looked ready for a nap. Despite that, though, her eyes sparkled—which it never did when she worked for Jumin.</p><p>"I'm okay, Lux, thank you," she answered, smiling.</p><p>Lux knitted her brows, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay... well, I'll go ahead and wipe everything down."</p><p>Jaehee nodded and returned to the papers, "Thank you."</p><p>Quietly, Lux closed the door. Then, she tightened her apron as she grabbed everything she needed from the utility closet. She started with stacking the chairs, making sure they were out of the way. After, she wiped down the tables; she made sure each surface sparkled before moving on.</p><p>Thoughts of the party intruded her thoughts and she had to smile at her own obsessiveness. It was all still surreal. Didn't she dream it all? It was like any other party... with the exception that <em>he</em> finally returned. To them. To her.</p><p>And the words he said... they were the very same she longed to hear for the past two years. Being a woman in love, she wasn't immune to the occasional daydream. In the past couple of years, she'd been imagining him saying the words. Sometimes, she imagined him saying them in different places: the airport, at a fountain, in a meadow... when it became reality in the party, of all places, she decided she'd become delusional.</p><p>But then... he took her hand. He gathered her in his arms. His warmth enveloped her and it brought her back to that fateful night. Back then, she was the one who hugged him. The things he said were words of hurt, loneliness, emptiness—it made her realise he needed comfort. That he needed it for a while. She remembered how stiff and awkward he was, how he couldn't return the gesture.</p><p>This time... this time he was the one. He hugged her and she was so surprised that she couldn't return it. She didn't know what to do or how to respond—she was still trying to make sure it wasn't all a dream.</p><p>She would've loved to spend the entire night talking to him but she had to fulfil her duties. It was hard, knowing he was in the room but they couldn't be together yet. It was the most baffling kind of torture. As soon as the event ended Zen shoved them into a corner and assured them that he and the others would clean up. He all but ordered them to talk.</p><p>And they did, thanks to him. It was awkward at first. They never lost connection—so many messages passed between them in the past two years. Yet, it's like their image of each other no longer matched with reality and they had to adjust. When they caught up, though, she noticed how he took her hand and never let go. More than once she got lost in his eyes because he gazed at her as if she was the only person in the world for him.</p><p>Unfortunately, it all came to an end. Jumin invited Jihyun to spend time with him and catch up. But before one of Jumin's cars drove her away, Jihyun promised to see her again. It was a promise so real that ever since she's been checking her phone, email, and voicemail for any signs from him.</p><p>That was two days ago.</p><p>Since then she hadn't heard from him. She had to wonder if she actually dreamt it all up. Could it be that her daydreams had finally manifested into some bizarre reality? It came to a point where she had to check with some of the members that what happened was real. After expressions of concern they assured her that, yes, Jihyun was home.</p><p>With a tired sigh, she straightened her back and stretched. She was almost done. As she resumed her work the entrance bells rang. Her shoulders jerked in surprise—did they forget to lock up? She turned around, already putting on her apologetic expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we're closed—oh!" she gasped, eyes widening.</p><p>The door swung closed and before it stood Jihyun.</p><p>He looked so different that it still confused her. Her mind still saw a man with chin-length hair and all the world's misfortunes clear on his expression. Now, before her was a man with neater hair and a brighter smile. At first glance, he seemed like a stranger to her. However, Yoosung said during the party that he resembled himself before Rika's "death".</p><p>But <em>alive</em>, Seven then interjected.</p><p>Jihyun stepped forward, "Good evening."</p><p>"Hello," she replied. "W-what are you doing here?"</p><p>As he ambled forward, he brought his hands behind his back as he looked around with interest. He wore a white shirt again, unbuttoned at the throat. This time he didn't wear any accessories. There was a golden tone to his skin, evidence to the fact that he lived his life out in the world.</p><p>"Jumin told me you and Jaehee opened a cafe," he said and then flashed a playful grin. "Well... more specifically he complained that you brainwashed his best assistant to quit the perfect, most stable job in the world for a business that had little chance of success."</p><p>"Yes," Lux quipped. "He tells me every time he comes by for coffee."</p><p>He chuckled, "He's been visiting?"</p><p>"Almost every day, Jaehee says."</p><p>"He didn't tell me that."</p><p>"Well, he wouldn't, would he?" she said with a shrug. "Besides, what's he saying about brainwashing? I simply told Jaehee that she deserves more in her life. She deserves more than spending twenty hours every day at work."</p><p>"Jumin says her job's <em>more than enough</em>," he teased.</p><p>"Yeah, no."</p><p>Their eyes met at that and they laughed together.</p><p>"Anyway, I wanted to see the cafe," Jihyun continued.</p><p>Lux bit her lip, "<em>Just</em> to see the cafe?"</p><p>He laughed again. He's the image of handsome confidence... but it didn't escape her notice how the shells of his ears have a bright pink tinge. The subtle show of shyness was so endearing to her that she couldn't help smiling at him.</p><p>"Well, no," he admitted, "but it looks like I interrupted you."</p><p>"Ah..." she drawled, "yeah... it's okay. I'm nearly done."</p><p>"Then, is it okay if I sit and wait?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>She guided him to a table nearest to the counter, helping him take a chair to sit on before resuming work. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest at seeing him again but she tried not to show how flustered she was. As she restarted she heard footsteps emerging from the office. She looked up and saw Jaehee appear with a concerned frown.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" she said. "I heard a customer come in but I didn't hear them leave—ah, hello V—no, wait, I'm sorry. I mean, Jihyun."</p><p>"Good evening, Jaehee," he replied and waved.</p><p>"How are you?" she asked.</p><p>Lux continued on resuming her task as the two caught up.</p><p>"I'm well, thank you," he said. "Jumin told me about the cafe so I thought I'd come and take a look. I apologise for visiting after business hours without calling. I thought I'd visit when you're not busy."</p><p>"It's fine, Jihyun. You're welcome any time."</p><p>"Thank you... this is a wonderful place, Jaehee. The modern European interior looks refreshing. I'm certain your customers love to come here and relax."</p><p>"I appreciate that." The pride was clear in Jaehee's voice. "That is exactly the concept I aimed for. As a former employee, I know what it's like to need a place with a relaxed atmosphere."</p><p>"Well, I'd say you achieved it."</p><p>"Thank you very much," Jaehee said. "Now, would you like to have some coffee or tea? You're welcome to try some of the samples that came in today.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Lux has been good with talking to the suppliers."</p><p>Lux's cheeks warmed a little at the compliment. Jihyun chuckled.</p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>“Excellent. Lux? Coffee?”</p><p>Lux flashed Jaehee a smile, “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>The sounds of the espresso machine filled the cafe as Jaehee prepared the drinks. As Lux finished up she felt a curious niggling at the back of her neck. She looked over her shoulder and found Jihyun watching with a happy smile. When their eyes met his smile widened and he winked. Lux flushed but did return the smile. She made quick work of finishing. By the time she sat across Jihyun, Jaehee had already served the steaming beverages. There were only two cups. She glanced at Jaehee who was taking her apron off.</p><p>"Where's yours?" Lux said.</p><p>"I'm going," Jaehee replied happily.</p><p>"Going?" Lux exclaimed. "But—"</p><p>Jaehee stopped her with a wave of her hand.</p><p>"Don't worry, Lux; you and Jihyun are welcome to stay."</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Jihyun said curiously.</p><p>"Home," Jaehee quipped. "You two have fun."</p><p>Lux watched, a little dumbfounded, as Jaehee took her belongings and walked off. Before stepping out she made sure to lock the door. Then, with a jaunty wave, she was gone and out of sight. Lux blinked and turned to Jihyun. After sharing a shocked look they chuckled at the situation they found themselves in. She wrapped her hands around the cup as Jihyun took a sip.</p><p>“This is good,” he complimented.</p><p>Lux smiled, “Thank you very much.”</p><p>"You must have worked very hard to get these samples."</p><p>"Oh, no. I just used what I learned from being a party coordinator."</p><p>Jihyun smiled at that, "I'm glad we helped you in that way."</p><p>"Yes, but I learned more than that from you and the RFA," Lux replied.</p><p>There were his ears again, glowing pink at her compliment.</p><p>"Me coming here suddenly must have surprised you," he continued.</p><p>She chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"A little bit."</p><p>He winced, "I intended to visit earlier but Jumin wanted to spend time with me and catch up. He said I made him suffer—and, well, I consider him my brother more than anything else."</p><p>"It's okay," she assured him. "It's your time to spend."</p><p>"Thank you for understanding," he smiled in relief. "I had to remind him that I made you suffer too. I've made you wait for a long time and I shouldn't be making you wait longer. That's when he told me about the cafe."</p><p>Lux's cheeks warmed at his words, "You said that?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"That's funny actually... when I didn't hear from you after the party I had to wonder if I dreamt you up. I had to ask some of the members if you were real."</p><p>Jihyun's eyes widened, "Did you?"</p><p>She laughed, "Yes... I was going to ask Jumin but I didn't want to worry him if it did turn out that you weren't real and it was all just in my head."</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Jihyun was chuckling but she couldn't mistake the guilt that flashed across his face for a second. Now she felt a little remorseful for making him feel that way. It wasn't meant to be a guilt-trip… more of a silly anecdote.</p><p>"I'm here now," he continued.</p><p>Lux hesitated before replying, "Yes... you are here."</p><p>After that, their conversation turned to more positive subjects. Lux learned that he moved around a lot, learning from every place he explored. He met so many people and grew because of them. He learned things about life his father never taught him... things that his mother tried to let him see. In turn, Lux told him her stories and experiences, answering every question he asked. She tried her best not to show how lonely it had been without him. He needed to heal and she wanted to give him the space to do so.</p><p>"I'm relieved that you've been happy and healthy this past couple of years," Jihyun said. "I'm sorry for being away so long. It must have been hard for you. Thank you very much for being patient with me and for welcoming me when I returned."</p><p>Lux's throat tightened and she mustered a smile for him.</p><p>"The RFA had been very helpful," she said, "so I wasn't alone. I'm lucky compared to you. The journey you had to go through by yourself must have been harder."</p><p>"It was hard, yes," he said softly. "But I had you to think about. I had your encouragements to return to whenever I felt like giving up. You and the RFA... you all gave me the strength to keep going."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that, Jihyun."</p><p>They both smiled at each other. Then, Jihyun glanced at the clock.</p><p>"Oh, where did the time go?" he said. "It's midnight."</p><p>Lux glanced at the clock too, "Oh, wow, you're right."</p><p>"Let me drop you off," he said, standing up.</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't mind taking a taxi."</p><p>She stood up as he smiled at her.</p><p>"Please, it's no trouble. I'd rather see you home personally."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied.</p><p>Lux took the cups and Jihyun stood by as she cleaned up. They walked out of the cafe together after she grabbed her belongings. After she locked up, he walked her to his car and helped her get in first. Then, he went into the driver's seat and they were on their way.</p><p>The drive was quiet but comfortable. Every so often they'd look at each other and smile. Jihyun had turned on the radio and she smiled in appreciation at the classical music reverberating from the speakers. Chopin's nocturne relaxed her body, making her sink into the leather seat. The street lamps outside broke up the long expanse of darkness ahead. With fewer cars going past them now the whole atmosphere was that of quiet solitude.</p><p>"After being overseas for so long," Jihyun said softly as he made a turn. "The streets here felt foreign to me. Before, I knew my way around... now, I had to relearn a few things."</p><p>"It seems like you're doing well," she said.</p><p>"I'm relieved... I was worried I'd forget what home felt like."</p><p>Soon, he drove through a suburban area. He had to ask her for directions for which she was happy to provide. In no time at all, they arrived at her home. Jihyun looked out the windshield in interest as she prepared to step out.</p><p>"I haven't seen your home before," he said. "This is very nice."</p><p>"It is, yes," she answered, chuckling.</p><p>"Well, good night," he continued. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>She was about to open the door but his words made her stop.</p><p>"You will, won't you?" she asked suddenly. "See me again?"</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Lux looked up at him and saw his confused smile.</p><p>God, did she sound like a crazy person?</p><p>"I mean..." she said nervously. ”You <em>are</em> here, aren't you? I know what I said back in the cafe and I know you said you're here... but a part of me still can't believe it. I'm worried that this is all a dream—that I'd wake up and realise you're still gone."</p><p>As she rambled Jihyun's smile dissipated to surprise. Then there was that same look of guilt again. She didn't want to hurt him but at the same time, she wouldn't dare believe anything... because he's been gone for so long. As they gazed at each other the look of guilt on his face made way for a gentle smile. He faced her fully and then held out his hands.</p><p>"Here," he said.</p><p>She hesitated and looked at them—long-fingered and soft-looking. She sensed what he was trying to do... but what if she reached out and he disappeared? She wasn't sure if she preferred to confirm her fears this way than by simply waking up. She looked into his eyes and he gazed back steadily at her. In his eyes was assurance, a gentle plea to <em>trust</em> him. In their short time together he never gave her reason not to.</p><p>This time shouldn't be different.</p><p>Sighing, she gulped and slipped her hands in his.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> here," he said. "I won't go anywhere anymore, I promise."</p><p>He squeezed her hands and she squeezed back. The warmth of his skin permeated hers. He rand his thumbs over the backs of her hands. He was gentle and tender... and somehow that was all the proof she needed to know this was real. He was telling her the truth. With a relieved smile, she nodded.</p><p>"I believe you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. I'm ignoring the events of <i>Judge or Forgive</i> because it contains so many complicated elements that would make a 2,500+ cute story of recently returned Jihyun and happy MC meeting again in a cafe unnecessarily hard. I just want them to share a moment. Also, I don't want to think about the after ending, especially since it still did Jihyun kinda dirty.</p><p>2. I combined major elements of Jaehee's Good Ending/After Ending in this story because why not. I can imagine MC and Jaehee becoming close friends and opening a cafe while Jihyun was gone.</p><p>3. I personally prefer to give a name to the main character than just writing "MC". So I brought Lux back since that's the name I gave the main character when I played the game anyway. I would probably just keep using the name throughout completing this series.</p><p>And that's it! I'm late with the week event but I still wanna participate as best I can. As always I appreciate you; thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>